Absolute Power: Part 1
Absolute Power: Part 1 'is the nineteenth episode of ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot The episode opens as Kevin chases Alan through the cornfields, and after a short fight, the half Osmosian absorbs Alan's pyrokinetic powers. Moments later, Ben shows up and saves Alan as NRG. After a short fight, Kevin flies away. Alan reveals that Kevin had absorbed not only his abilities, but Pierce's, Helen's, Manny's, and Dr. Vicktor's as well. Ben promises to stop Kevin, one way or another. Later, Ben argues with Gwen about what they should do about Kevin. Ben storms away, but it is stopped by Gwen. So Ben turns into Chromastone and nullifies Gwen's energy shield and walks away, but Gwen, using her spell book, disables Chromastone by getting his feet stuck on the ground. Ben turns into Terraspin and blows Gwen into the house. But Gwen counters and stops Terraspin's rotation. Ben turns into NRG and melts part of the sidewalk into lava, but Gwen recovers realizes she lost sight of Ben in the blast. She then realizes Ben turned into Nanomech. Gwen snaps the pages of her spellbook closed and traps Nanomech in the spell book. But Ben has had enough and becomes Way Big. He then attacks Gwen with his cosmic ray attack, knocking her unconscious, changes back to human and walks away, warning Gwen her that she lost because she cares too much for him and that's why she doesn't have what it takes to deal with Kevin. Ben as Lodestar attacks a squad of Forever Knights and interrogates them about Kevin's whereabouts, but they don't know, so he proceeds to attack them. Meanwhile, Gwen asks Grandpa Max to stop Ben, but he says that Ben is doing the right thing. Then Gwen turns to the last person who can help her, Darkstar. To sweeten the deal, she casts an unusually strong and powerful transformation spell to turn him back to normal before asking for his help. Meanwhile Ben as Humungousaur attacks Vulkanus, interrogating him to find Kevin. When Ben was about to crush Vulkanus's skull, Gwen stops him. She reveals Darkstar, which makes Ben even angrier that she would go behind his back like this, but Darkstar explains that with, Dominus Librium he can restore Kevin to his natural form. Then Gwen goes to meet Kevin and explains that she was there to help, but Kevin control and fights her. After a short battle, Kevin wins and absorbs both ''her magical and Anodite powers, causing her to scream in pain. Major events *Darkstar is turned back to normal by Gwen's magical abilities. *Alan Albright returns for the first time since [[Alien Force|''Alien Force]]. *Grandpa Max gets his nervous system fixed and returns. *Helen, Manny, Pierce, and Dr. Vicktor are revealed to be seriously injured by Kevin. *Kevin begins to drain Gwen of both her magical and Anodite powers and abilities. *Gwen begins to use magic, cast spells, and recite incantations again using Charmcaster's mini pocket-sized spell book. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Grandpa Max *Alan Albright *Pierce (mentioned) *Helen Wheels (mentioned) *Manny Armstrong (mentioned) *Dr. Vicktor (mentioned) *Darkstar *Vulkanus Villains *Ultimate Kevin Aliens Used *NRG (x2) *Chromastone *Terraspin *Nanomech *Way Big *Lodestar *Humungousaur Allusions *The title reference may be to the quotation by John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton **''"Power tends to corrupt;'''absolute power corrupts absolutely."'' Quotes *'Humungousaur': Stop holding out on me, Vulcanus! Spill it! (shakes him) *'Vulcanus': Uhh, if you keep it up, I'm gonna spill something alright! *'Humungousaur': You've done business with Kevin before. *'Vulcanus': Sure, you know I have. He really puts himself into his work, if you know what I mean. (holds up tadenite crystal) And I think you do. *'Ben': When I thought you were dead, I had to do a lot of growing up. *'Grandpa Max': You did fine. *'Ben': For a while. But then I let my fame go to my head. I've been as big a jerk these last few months as I ever was. (pauses) Aren't you gonna argue with me? *'Grandpa Max': Not when you're right. Errors *How Gwen was able to stop Terraspin is questionable, as he is supposed to be immune to magic/mana-based attacks. A possible explanation is that she used spells on him instead of pure mana or that it targeted Terraspin wind rather that Terraspin itself. *Way Big's cosmic rays are colored light blue instead of bright green. *When Gwen raises a mana shield to protect herself from Kevin's mana attack, it cracks before the attack hits it. *After turning from Way Big, the floor turned back into cement even NRG melted it into lava. *When Gwen entered a spell that threw the flames away, her hair was blowing the opposite direction of the wind. Trivia *Fusionfall released an NRG suit.The Advertisement shows NRG from The Forge of Creation. *We can see Ben fighting Gwen. *Kevin displays the abilities of Alan/Heatblast, Brainstorm or Dr.Viktor/Benviktor, Echo Echo, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Chromastone, Terraspin, Armodrillo and others. *This is the first episode where Terraspin says something other than his name. *This episode marks the fourth, fifth and sixth time Ben savagely attacks someone (Gwen, Forever Knights, and Vulkanus). *This is the first episode in which Nanomech appears without Big Chill (but Big Chill is used in Part 2). *This is the first time we see Vulkanus with visible pupils. *Kevin absorbed Dr. Vicktor, Alan, Manny, Helen, Pierce, and halfway absorbs Gwen's magical and Anodite powers. *This episode marks the second time a season ended in Los Soladad. *The place Gwen confronts Kevin ia the first place she met him in the original series, Total Zone. *This is the first time Ben uses Way Big's cosmic rays in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Cleanup